Girls CAN Play Ball!
by Tattooed on My Mind
Summary: Bertram has left, so the team is short a player. Then Benny finds someone else for the team, however the good thing is that she can play baseball, but the bad thing is she's a girl! Things change, and Benny falls head over heels for her.BennyOC Discont.
1. The No Gloved Catch

Girls CAN Play Ball!  
  
by Maiden of Mystery  
  
*hey! just to let ya know this story takes place after the whole Babe Ruth ball thing in the movie, The Sandlot, which is one of my fav. movies EVA! I dont own any of the characters EXCEPT Cassandra. there is a coupling in here-Benny/Cassandra. I chose Benny for 3 reasons. 1-Benny is my fave. character besides Squints, 2-Squints is taken by Wendy Peffercorn, and 3- because benny is so suave and hot!=D dont worry there is no real kissing in this one like there was in 'Snake Eyes and Fying Hearts' nor is there any of that in this chapter. Okay I dont feel like having too long of a disclaimer so I'll stop here. CYA!*  
  
Chapter 1: The No-Gloved Catch(Scotty's POV)  
  
It was about two years after Benny "pickled" the beast. The guys and I continued to play ball in the sandlot. There were eight of us now however since Bertram...well...really got into the sixties and we never saw him again. Since we didn't have a second baseman, Benny moved me to second and Squints to left-center. At least I knew how to catch like an infielder. But something happened one day that made us think that maybe girls weren't so bad at baseball.  
  
After playing some ball one day, we all headed home and saw the most amazing thing since Wendy Peffercorn. She looked about our age, going into eighth grade or older. Chestnut brown hair.   
  
"Sex-y!" Ham commented.  
  
"Whoa!" Squints said, wiping his glasses with his shirt.  
  
"Yeah yeah! Too cool!" Yeah-yeah came in.  
  
Everyones jaws dropped. Even Denunez's.  
  
We all thought that she was moving in until we saw the label on the mailbox. It said "Phillips". We all backed away and ran home, except for Benny who awkwardly continued to stare at the 'Female Fatale'.   
  
"Benny, c'mon!" I tried to get him to snap out of it but it failed. But I did see the girl in the window look over at Benny. She smiled. He smiled back and waved. She waved back and turned around.   
  
Benny just stood there for a while. Then he turned to me and tapped me on the shoulder. "C'mon, Smalls." Then he turned around and walked home.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The next morning, roughly around 9:00, the gang and I headed to the Sandlot as usual to play some ball.   
  
"Squints! Throw it to second!" Benny yelled, hitting the ball to left center.  
  
"I got it!" Squints yelled, catching it. Then he threw it to me.   
  
I caught it, but my eyes were drifted towards center field. For who was standing there was that girl in the window. She was wearing a light green t-shirt, cut-off jeans, and a Seattle Mariners' hat. She looked ready to play ball.   
  
I threw the ball to Denunez who pitched it to Benny who hit a screaming line drive to second base. I tried on catch it, but it flew right past me and towards the girl on center field.  
  
"Watch out!!" Timmy yelled to her.  
  
"Watch out!!" Tommy repeated.  
  
The girl saw the ball zooming towards her and held out her left hand and...  
  
I saw Benny's eyes widen as the girl fell backward. He ran towards her rapidly followed by the rest of us. We crowded around her.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Denunez asked.  
  
"Yeah yeah! She looks pretty crappy." Yeah-Yeah commented.  
  
"C'mon! Say something." Timmy urged her to say something.  
  
Finally, she pulled herself up.   
  
"Girls aren't supposed to be here at the sandlot!" Ham yelled. "Girls suck at baseball!!"  
  
Just then, the girl shoved her left hand into our faces. "You say something?" We were astonished, because in her hand she held the ball. She gave it to Benny.  
  
"Cassandra!" a voice called. It was none other than Phillips.  
  
The girl, Cassandra sighed, got up, and walked over to him.  
  
We all stared at her as she walked with Ham's arch rival. But I heard Benny whispering her name. "Cassandra..."  
  
*I dont own anyone exept for Cassandra as mentioned above. If you have not noticed, I switched yeah-yeah and bertram around because Yeah-yeah was supposed to leave before Bertram. Oh well. I hate bertram anyway. Just a reminder though, Phillips playes a big role in this fic even though he is a minor character. well CYA!* 


	2. Out With the Old Boy, In With the New GI...

*Hey! Same disclaimer and Ill tell ya this. The reason why Phillips plays such a huge role is because Cassandra is his sister and he becomes VERY protective of her. Well have fun reading because it's Benny's POV!!!CYA!*  
  
Chapter 2-Out With the Old Boy, In With the New GIRL?!(Benny's POV)  
  
'It was incredible. I couldn't believe she did that. She caught that line drive just like that and she wasn't even wearing a glove. That's pretty impressive…for a girl that is. Of course any of us could but we refrained from even trying. But that girl…Cassandra…'  
  
"Hey Benny, man! You okay?" Squints's voice came from out of the blue.  
  
I turned to my friend with the big black glasses. "I-I-Yeah. I'm fine, Squints." I lied. "Now! Base up! Back to practice!" I ordered. The gang went back to their positions while I headed off to the batter's box, trying not to think of Cassandra.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
The next day, I headed to the sandlot as usual. I walked by Phillips' house. Phillips and Cassandra were playing catch in their front yard. Smiles plastered on each of their faces. I wondered why those two were always together and then I thought, 'Maybe Cassandra is…no! She can't be…Phillips' sister?! Then why haven't I seen her before?' I gave in and walked away.  
  
I started running to the sandlot thinking about that one gloved catch. Since we were still short a player, we could use her. I got to the sandlot when…   
  
"Where've you been, Benny, man?! We've been waitin' forever already!" Squints yelled.  
  
Everyone was shocked to see me late for once. I wasn't keeping track of time so I didn't know if I was late or not. "I'm late?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other with confusion. "Yeah………"   
  
I couldn't believe it. Of the whole group, I'm the one who is has baseball for life! And I'm late! But how?   
  
"Benny, are you okay?"  
  
I looked down at Smalls, and said; "Yeah I'm fine Smalls. Base Up!  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
The next day, I did the same. But when I passed Phillips' house, I saw Cassandra sitting on her front step, holding her glove. She looked bored. I turned back and walked to her. I smiled. "Hey."  
  
She shot up when she heard my voice. "Hey."  
  
I stopped in front of her. "My friends and I were gonna go play some ball and we need an extra g…person. Wanna come?" I held out my hand.  
  
"No thanks. My bro doesn't want me gone when he comes back from practice." She replied.  
  
I snickered. "Don't worry. He doesn't have to know." My hand was still out for her.  
  
She thought it over for a while. Then she turned to the open front door. "Mom! Dad! I'm gonna go play some ball! Be back in a little while!" With that she grabbed my hand and followed me.   
  
We didn't go directly to the sandlot. Instead we went to our little hangout. When Cassandra and I got there, Ham was doing his little impression of 'The Great Bambino'.   
  
"(muffled)I'm the great bambino!" Ham demonstrated in a voice that was completely hard to understand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"(muffled) I'm the Great Bambino!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's The Great Bambino!"  
  
Everyone turned to Cassandra in amazement. How could a mere girl know who the Great Bambino is. We were shocked.  
  
"What did she say?" Ham asked all of us.  
  
"Whoa! Howd'ya know that?" Denunez questioned her.  
  
"Yeah yeah! No girl I know has heard of him!" Yeah-yeah came in.  
  
"You've heard of the Sultan of Swat?"  
  
"The Titan of Terror?"  
  
"The Colossus of Clout?"  
  
"The Colossus of Clout?"  
  
Cassandra snickered. "Yeah! Babe Ruth! Everyone knows him!"  
  
The rest of us stayed silent. "Anyway…" I broke the silence. "Cassandra, That's Timmy and Tommy Timmons(Timmy spits)(Tommy spits), Mike 'Squints' Palledorous(Squints spits), Alan McClellan, we call him Yeah-yeah(Yeah-yeah spits), Kenny Denunez(Denunez spits), Hamilton Porter, we call him Ham(Ham spits), and Scott Smalls."  
  
"Hi!" Smalls waved.  
  
"Smalls is kinda new. Guys this is Cassandra Phillips."  
  
Much to our surprise, Cassandra spat on the asphalt.  
  
"Well She's gonna play with us because she makes nine. So, C'mon! Let's head to the Sandlot!" With that I led everyone to the sandlot.   
  
On our way there…  
  
"Why her Benny?" Denuez asked, looking annoyed.  
  
"Because there's eight of us and she makes nine!" I responded.  
  
"Yeah yeah! So would my sister but I didn't bring her!" Yeah-yeah came in.  
  
"Can your sister play or not, Yeah-yeah?!" I shot back.  
  
"I wish Bertram was here!" Timmy said. "He could at least play!"  
  
"C'mon Benny, man!" Denunez came back. "She aint game!"  
  
"And besides, She's Phillips' sister!" Ham yelled.  
  
"Who cares!" I shot at each of them.  
  
"What do you LIKE her?!" Ham questioned trying to make his voice dreamy.  
  
"Wha? NO!" I bellowed, blushing a little bit. "But why can't she play?" I asked, turning to them.  
  
"Because she's a GIRL!!"  
  
"Man! Base up, you blockheads!" I ordered. They did so. I ran over to Cassandra. "Cassandra, you take Center."  
  
"Okay." With that she ran to center field.  
  
I ran to the batter's box. We always start off with some fielding practice. "Yeah- yeah, Get two!" With that I hit a ball to Yeah-yeah on third. He caught it and threw it to Smalls on second who threw it to Timmy on first who threw it to Ham.  
  
"Nice!"  
  
"Hey Cassandra! Throw it to second!" I yelled to her.   
  
"Okay!" She yelled back.  
  
Before throwing the ball up into the air, I spat on it for good luck and kissed it for…well…because I felt like it. Then I hit it to her. It fell towards her and continued to fall and fall and fall… and then just like that she stuck her glove up in the air and caught it. Once again we were all amazed. Squints even had to wipe his glasses to see if he saw it correctly. She threw it to Smalls who just stared at it.  
  
"Okay!" He yelled. "Let's Play some ball!"  
  
*hey! Howd'ya like that? It's much longer than the first chapter but who cares?! I also need help on something. If anyone can give me a first name for Phillips, pleas tell me in your review.Pleas review!!!* 


	3. Stay Away from Them

Chapter 3-Stay Away from Them

.

.

.

.

Cassandra's POV

.

.

.

.

.

Wow. Talk about amazing. My brother tells me how "great" and "skilled" he and his team are at baseball. I mean, yeah, I'll admit, Ian's team is really good; they're better than me. But to tell the truth, the guys at the sandlot, compared to Ian's team, … are pros. Besides from the people who play professionally in the leagues, the sandlot guys are, like, some of the best baseball players I've ever seen. I mean, duh, I'm honored to be part of their team. And personally, I'd rather be on their team then on Ian's team. And I have to admit, Benny looked pretty hot up in that batter's box.

.

.

After what I would call my first practice with them, Benny offered to take me home. I advised against it, but he just smiled and took me home. I hoped Ian wasn't home already.

Right before we reached my house, I told Benny I could walk the rest of the way alone. He understood and told me to meet him again tomorrow. I thanked him before we went our separate ways. Personally, I like Benny more than the others. A _lot_ more.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I opened the door to see that Ian wasn't home yet. Good.

Mom was in the kitchen at the time. I didn't see dad anywhere. I walked into the kitchen and got myself a Coke before my mom asked me how I was. I was walking out of the kitchen before starting to say something. "Well…"

Suddenly, before I could start, I heard the sound of a bike chain rattling coming toward the driveway. It came to a halt and then I heard a male voice calling me. "Yo, Cassandra!"

Shit.

He walked up the front steps and opened the door. It was Ian.

"Hey, Cassandra, where were you?" Ian asked me. "Didn't I tell you I to stay here 'till I got back from practice?"

"Well," I started. I knew I couldn't tell him I was with the sandlot dudes. "I was out shopping. That's all," I lied.

"Wait a minute," Mom spoke up. "Didn't you say you went to play baseball, Cassie?"

I shuddered. There was _only_ one person I didn't mind calling me 'Cassie'. And that's Ian. "Well, I left my bat here and I didn't know 'till I got past the drug store, so I decided to go into the stores even thought there was nothing there so that's why my day's been a little sucky."

Ian shrugged. Phew! I have to admit, I am a good liar around him. But then he pulled me aside, then up to his room. That's when I knew I wasn't too safe.

.

.

.

"Cass, can I ask ya somethin'?"

My attention drew away from the floor and to Ian. "Shoot."

"Y'know that sandlot near the drugstore?" Ian asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"'Kay. Y'know those kids that play baseball there?"

"Mhmm," I replied.

Ian remained silent. That's when I knew he was onto something. He put his arm around me in a brotherly way. "Cass, listen to me," he whispered into my ear. "I want you to promise me something."

I was scared. I was scared of what he was gonna make me promise. However, I just nodded, signaling him to continue.

"Just promise me this." I listened. He paused for a moment, then whispered right in my ear: 

"Stay away from them."

I knew it. I just knew it. But this was a promise I definitely couldn't keep.

"Well?"

After a few more seconds, I shook his hand. He smiled at me. "That's what I thought. He got up and left the room leaving me alone. I felt horrible. I made a promise with Ian that I couldn't keep for a millisecond. Yes. I had my fingers crossed the whole time. But it's worth it. If it meant seeing Benny and the others again, I had to lie. Even if it was to my own brother. Shit. Talk about a living Hell.

.

.

.

.

.

*YAY!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!!! I am SOOOO SORRY I didn't update till now! I mean its been since July or August! Well anyway, THANK EVERYONE 4 REVIEWING!!!! And thank electricxrain aka Irish Rain for giving me the name Ian for Phillips. Kudos to u!! I am so sorry to anyone else who gave me a different name. It was a hard decision but I watched it again n he just looked SO much like an Ian I had to make a decision. But thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions. Y'all ROCK!! I'll update some other time. Cya then!*


End file.
